historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
Coco Mara
Most of the time, you'll find Coco sleeping the days away. But that’s what made her turn into an expert in dreams and the science behind them. If you tell her what you dreamt last night, she'll figure out parts of your person not even you knew about. As much of a loner she is, the quiet girl has worked with professional neurologists and helped a lot of people with sleep and dream related problems out. Appearance Tiny androgynous looking girl. Short messy hairstyle with bangs combed upwards. She has heterochromia, one blue eye and one green eye. She is always wearing pajamas and a big fluffy cape. Personality Very quiet and slobbish, monotone voice and constant poker face. She might be slow minded but she has a good eye for detail. That can either make her an understanding and supportive friend, or unnecessarily nitpicky and rude. She can be shy sometimes, and not really care what others think of her some other times. Her mood changes depending on how much sleep she has had, even if she always looks tired. If you gain her trust and affection she might follow you around like a creepy ghost. May be considered too sticky and nosy. She will constantly tell you sleeping is important if you look like you haven’t had enough of it. Her life has definitely not been too exciting, so she is now trying to force herself to interact with people and make more friends. However, being a social inept, it is still hard for her to talk to others. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Oneirologist The study of dreams. Related to neurology. It includes; studying brain waves when asleep, interpretation of dreams, how trauma/mental illnesses can be diagnosed/treated through sleeping and dreams, healthy sleeping, etc. Being able to sleep on any surface Self explanatory. She has a fluffy cape on her at all times for this. Dream symbolism Not to confuse with Divination. She might be able to know what's going on in your mind by deciphering what your dreams mean. It's all about memories of the past and present, she doesn't believe in fortune telling. History Prior to the Overarching Project Coco had a pretty normal life as an only child, living with her mom and dad at Reikiavik, Iceland. Later, she moved in with her grandfather, who lived in Japan, having a very peaceful but solitary life. Most of her time was spent dreaming, she had little to no interaction with other kids and didn’t do any other activities. Eventually, she got bored, so she investigated on how to make her fantasy world more interesting, learning how to lucid dream. She was able to control this world in her head and block past memories to avoid reviving bad experiences through nightmares or flashbacks. The involvement also made her learn a lot about the brain itself and how it worked during the stages of sleep. Thus, she became an expert in oneirology. She shared this knowledge and tricks with some classmates who always wondered why she fell asleep during class, they then spread the word about her. Before she could realize it, lots of people, including professionals, were coming up to her so she could; tell them what their dreams meant, help them lucid dream, give them tips on which sleep position is better for them, etc. That is how she got the recognition as the ultimate oneirologist. With a group of professional neurologists and other scientists, she is developing a technology of Dream Jumping. This consists in letting people transfer their consciousness to other people's dreams. It would work as a type of therapy, as dreams are a reflection of how the person interprets their own memories, thus also their traumas and mental illnesses. Prologue Chapter One Relationships :* Kass Loveless: :Her roommate. Very nice and pretty. She loves compliments, and Coco will happily give her those. They both own a teddy bear called Cassie. ::* Jun Orozco: ::Probably the one she has spent the most time with, it's not much but it is a lot for a loner like Coco. She trusts hi...s work. ::* Star Ozu: ::A very likeable friend. Coco feels she is easy to talk to, which calms her down. ::* Etsuko Shinki: ::They had a brief encounter, but she admires Etsuko's attitude. ::* Jun'ichi Fukuhara: ::They've also only had a few brief encounters, but they shared their appreciation for comic books. :: ::* Mea and Rima Kotobuki: Another brief encounter. Mea was super amiable while Rima seemed a bit rude. Nevertheless, Coco felt like she could actually discuss scientific and research subjects with them. Monomono Items Add them as they are created Quotes *''...'' Trivia *'Coco' is how the 'boogeyman' is called in spanish. *'Mara' Is a mythological creature in Nordic culture. A goblin that rides people's chest when they sleep, causing bad dreams. That myth was a way to interpret 'sleep paralysis', which happens when you wake up and can't move your body because it's still in 'sleep mode', making you hallucinate and feel a strong pressure on your chest. *The word 'nightmare' also evolved from the word 'Mara'. *Her favorite animal is the tapir. Tapirs symbolize dreaming in many cultures. One of the most notable folklore stories is the one of the 'Baku', a Japanese creature that eats dreams. *She has asthma. Category:Characters Category:81-A